A Night in the Hospital
by craigslistsmellsgood
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian see their daughter for the first time.


A young couple stumbled through the doors of the Westchester Hospital in Harrison, New York. Their morning was spent in Atlantic City; laughing and rolling around on the beach in each other's arms before they received the call. The call informing them that their surrogate, Jennifer, was going into labor, and that it was definitely not another false alarm. Hastily, Sebastian and Blaine walked hand-in-hand towards the nurse's desk. The shorter man could barely contain his excitement, biting down on his lip to reign his incredibly wide grin. He tapped on the bell that sat on top of the desk-_bing!_-calling for one of the nurses while Sebastian looked around the lobby.

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned, slamming his hand down on the bell a few more times. "I'm so nervous."

"Impatient, you mean," his husband murmured, and moved to stand behind him. "If you were nervous, you'd be biting your nails. You're tapping your foot," he noted, "which means you're only irritated." Sebastian wound his arms around the other man's waist, and pulled him against his body. He inhaled Blaine's scent; raspberries and cinnamon, with a hint of vanilla. "Relax," he said softly, his lips just grazing the shell of his partner's ear.

Blaine sighed in relief, and felt most of his tension lighten. "I'm just-" he shrugged. "I just want to see her. I want to know what she's like, and what she looks like." The dark-haired man shook his head and reached out to tap the bell once more. "Come on," Blaine pouted, "we told them we'd be here at this time, didn't we? Do you know how edgy I was during that six-hour drive?"

Sebastian hummed his response, "mhm." He kissed the spot behind his ear, sending a shiver down his husband's back. "You were only going on and on about how you couldn't wait to shove her into those pink onesies," he said in mock exasperation. "Which are adorable, but I think we should stick with those onesies that I picked out when I thought we were having a boy."

"Excuse you," Blaine scoffed. "Correction; when you _knew_ we were having Giuliana, and you refused to accept the fact that you weren't getting the son you wanted." He placed his hands over Sebastian's and ran the pad of his thumb of his knuckles. "I know how bad you wanted an Adrien," he patted the taller man's hand. "But we ended up with a Giuliana, and she's healthy-as far as we know, anyway." Sebastian barely responded, only murmuring "you're right, you're right," into his husband's ear.

* * *

Only an hour and a half later; a half hour of waiting impatiently in the lobby, forty-five minutes waiting for the nurses to finish running tests, and around fifteen minutes trying to find their child. "You go first," Blaine whispered, and pushed Sebastian towards the door of the nursery. "This is it." The man bounced on his heels anxiously.

"Alright, alright," Sebastian snorted softly. "You don't want to frighten her already." He inhaled sharply, then stepped inside with Blaine following behind him, gripping the back of his shirt. Sebastian's eyes wandered over every tag, looking out for the one that read "Anderson-Smythe, Giuliana." After a few moments, he stopped short in front of a carrier holding a tiny, 5 lb 3 oz, infant girl. The taller man looked over his shoulder, and flashed a toothy grin at his husband. "Here she is," he said quietly while he reached out to move to blanket out of her face. Sebastian lifted her up carefully, making sure he held her head right. "Here," he held her out to Blaine, who immediately took the girl into his arms and held her tight.

"I think she's yours, Bas," Blaine breathed. "Her eyes are bluish-green, and her hair's light." He brushed the back of his hand against her flushed cheeks. "Do you want to hold her now?" Sebastian nodded vehemently, and wiped his face. "If I knew you were going to cry, I would've packed tissues," Blaine joked, holding their daughter out for Sebastian to take.

While taking Giuliana in his arms, Sebastian shook his head and chuckled quietly. "If this were any other day, I'd spank you," he retorted, then looked down at his firstborn. Sebastian ran the pad of his finger over her miniscule hand before she gripped his finger tightly. "You've got a stronger grip than your other father does when I'm riding him into the mattress and he can't keep his hands out of my hair."

"You. Are. Disgusting," Blaine's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I don't want her knowing those things." He placed his hand on Sebastian's lower back and leaned over their daughter. "Ignore your father, please."

Sebastian grinned mischievously. "It's not like she'll remember anything," he countered. "Or know what I'm saying." He sighed in contentment, and swayed slightly with his daughter in his arms. "She's beautiful," Sebastian murmured, trailing his finger along the side of her face.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed. "She definitely is." He kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead gently, not wanting to disturb her before resting his head on Sebastian's chest. The couple remained there for the night, taking turns rocking the girl in the rocking chair that the hospital staff had provided. Blaine, of course, sang every lullaby he knew for her, and eventually put Sebastian to sleep.


End file.
